Save the seal  alternative end
by Ferial
Summary: Ceci est une fin alternative de l'épisode 10 de la saison 2. Un petit one-shot pour ceux qui sont frustrés d'avoir vu Kono mise sur la touche...   Risque de spoilers.


Ils étaient partis chercher McGarrett et elle était restée pour assurer la surveillance par satellite via un ordinateur de l'armée. Un engin sophistiqué, elle en convenait. Elle avait été ravie de jouer ce rôle _capital_ car c'était à elle de repérer l'endroit où le boss aurait été enfermé. Mais au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait, que les minutes se transformaient en heures et que la crispation gagnait chacun de ses muscles, Kono avait commencé à ressentir une étrange amertume. Elle avait fini par découvrir un bâtiment tout à fait convenable pour séquestrer un homme, voire plusieurs. De là, personne ne pouvait entendre les cris de douleur de ces pauvres bougres torturés. La zone était sécurisée naturellement par la forêt environnante, même un autochtone n'oserait jamais s'aventurer aussi profondément.

Elle avait ensuite entendu Danny crier dans sa radio que Steven était désormais hors de danger et qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rejoindre le camp. Kono s'était mordu la lèvre. Elle aurait aimé faire plus. À quoi bon rester sur la touche alors qu'elle savait tout aussi bien se battre que les autres ? On privilégiait Lori parce qu'elle était _profiler_ et qu'elle avait une bonne expérience du terrain. Mais l'officier Kalakaua appartenait à l'équipe depuis bientôt deux ans, son ancienneté aurait dû jouer en sa faveur. Visiblement, ce n'était pas assez. Les petits nouveaux semblaient avoir beaucoup de chance dans l'équipe d'Hawaii Five-O. Le bruit d'un hélicoptère qui se rapprochait la sorti de ses pensées.

Kono descendit de son point de vue et regarda l'engin se poser doucement sur l'herbe parsemée de trous de terre, les mains dans les poches. Danny et Chin sortirent les premiers, soutenant un Steve en mauvais état. Le sang qui lui couvrait le visage fut un réel choc pour Kono. Même s'il était un _seal_ surentraîné et qu'il avait dû subir bien pire, il avait l'air vraiment, mais vraiment très mal en point. Elle se hâta pour les aider mais Lori la devança en les suivant de près. Joe White descendit à son tour et il lui accorda un geste de la tête quand il la vit. Elle se rapprocha, essayant de cacher son inquiétude derrière un petit sourire rassuré.

« Kono, tu as fait du très bon boulot tout à l'heure » lui dit-il en lui pressant doucement une épaule de sa patte d'ours. « Ca fait quoi de jouer les génies de l'informatique quand tout le monde patauge dans la boue ? »

On aurait dit qu'il avait lu ses pensées… Cet homme l'étonnera toujours.

« C'était super » mentit-elle en croisant les bras.

« Mouais, si tu le dis. »

Elle tenta de ne pas élargir son sourire en voyant son air contrit.

« Comment va Steve ? »

« Oh, il a quelques contusions, il s'en remettra. »

« J'ai plutôt eu l'impression qu'un camion lui était passé sur le corps en l'apercevant. »

Joe eut un petit rire.

« Eh bien dans ce cas pourquoi n'irais-tu pas aider à soigner notre grand malade ? »

Cette fois-ci elle lui adressa un sourire rayonnant qui accentuait largement ses fossettes, puis elle se dirigea sans plus tarder vers le local qui servait à les abriter dans ce coin reculé de Corée du nord. Elle entra dans une première pièce qui servait aux réunions. L'intérieur était plongé dans la pénombre car il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, donc on avait allumé de grosses lanternes noires. Danny et Chin rangeaient les armes qui avaient servi pour la mission de sauvetage tandis que le pilote de l'hélicoptère parlait dans un de ces téléphones de l'armée qui faisait dix centimètres de plus que la superficie de sa tête. Elle longea ensuite un minuscule couloir qui donnait sur une seconde pièce, encore plus petite. Enfin, elle pourrait être utile, et surtout voir Steve de plus près. Il pourrait lui parler de ses impressions et elle serait fière de soigner le boss.

Elle entra et aperçut Lori au chevet de l'ancien marine. Elle recula aussitôt après avoir constaté que la jeune femme s'occupait déjà de lui. Décidément, Kono n'avait pas un bon karma sur cette affaire. Elle grommela et s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin quand Joe la dépassa en trombe telle une tornade chauve.

« Lori, on aurait besoin de vous pour la rédaction du rapport. »

Kono entendit la surprise transparaître dans la voix de la profiler, soulignant son propre étonnement.

« Mais je croyais que c'était une mission secrète… »

« Ma chère, vous ne semblez pas encore avoir tout saisi de la bureaucratie militaire. Il est toujours utile d'avoir un rapport sur le moindre de nos faits et gestes. Un jour, cela pourrait servir. »

Kono entendit ensuite la voix de Steve s'élever doucement.

« C'est une très bonne idée. Ne t'en fais pas, je me débrouillerai tout seul. »

« Bon… »

Au ton de sa voix, Lori était dépitée et Kono se sentit presque compatissante à son égard. Elles se croisèrent dans le couloir et elle remarqua un trait creuser le joli front de la blonde alors qu'elle avançait. Joe la laissa passer devant lui, parfait gentleman, et elle crut discerner dans le noir un clin d'œil lancé à son intention. Kono attendit une minute pour préparer son entrée, puis elle apparut dans le cadran de la porte, les bras dans le dos. Steve leva le nez vers elle et lui adressa un sourire, le genre de sourire sincère qu'il faisait même après avoir failli mourir sous la main cruelle de Wo Fat.

Kono s'assit sur la chaise près du lit de fortune qu'on avait installé au _seal_ pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Elle prit une compresse et l'imbiba de désinfectant. Steve offrit docilement sa joue et malgré le piquant du produit, il ne cilla même pas. Un véritable petit soldat.

« Tu aurais dû demander à l'un de nous de venir t'épauler dans cette affaire » dit-elle après une minute de silence.

Son boss lui accorda un regard chargé de circonspection. Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis elle eut un petit soupir.

« C'était beaucoup trop personnel pour que je vous implique là-dedans » répondit-il quand même avec un sérieux déconcertant. « J'avais toute confiance en Jenna et elle avait toute confiance en moi… Je ne pouvais pas prévoir qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un piège. Je t'avouerai que j'ai bien été stupide sur ce coup. »

« Pas stupide… Juste incroyablement égoïste. »

Cette fois-ci, il lui offrit un regard plein de reproches, mais elle ne broncha pas parce qu'elle savait au fond qu'il ne dirait jamais le contraire. Ses doigts suivirent dans un effleurement le sang séché qui avait coulé le long de son visage. Elle le nettoya avec une autre compresse, cette fois-ci imbibée d'eau, puis lui posa des points de suture sur l'arcade sourcilière et à la base du crâne. Alors qu'elle rangeait le matériel médical, il lui prit soudain la main et la pressa doucement dans la sienne. Une grande main, certes, mais jamais brutale, à part avec les méchants. Steve savait faire preuve d'une totale maîtrise de sa force quand il le voulait bien. Elle appréciait ce côté-là tout autant qu'elle appréciait ses manies de marine quand il poursuivait un suspect. Elle aurait aimé faire plus de missions en duo avec lui parce qu'ils possédaient cette même énergie et ce même besoin de justice.

« Merci, Kono. »

« Steve… Je suis vraiment soulagée de te savoir hors de danger. J'aurais voulu en faire plus… »

Il pivota et s'assit pour lui faire face. Ils étaient désormais très proches l'un de l'autre et la jeune femme sentait comme une étrange sensation l'envahir.

« Je me rends bien compte qu'on t'a souvent mise sur la touche… Enfin que tu restais au QG alors que nous nous étions sur le terrain. »

« Ouais, franchement, sympa les gars. » ironisa-t-elle.

L'atmosphère était tellement épaisse qu'on pouvait la couper au couteau. Il eut de nouveau un sourire, plus complice et amusé. Il n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main.

« Promis, la prochaine fois on t'emmène. »

« Y'a intérêt ! » s'exclama-t-elle et elle lui tapa le bras automatiquement, ce qu'elle regretta aussitôt car il eut une grimace qui en disait long sur l'état de son corps tout entier. « Hum… Si je ne fais pas équipe au moins une fois avec toi, je me sentirais lésée… »

« Ouais, mais on va régler ça. »

« Comme une chose inutile quoi. »

« Mais non voyons… »

« Ou une plante en pot. »

« Pas à ce point-là… »

« Ou bien, mieux, un objet de déco. »

« N'exagère pas trop. »

« Mais je me sens si seule parfois dans ce bureau… »

« J'ai compris ! »

Kono voulut ajouter quelque chose histoire de le faire enrager un peu plus mais il la devança en la prenant subitement dans ses bras. D'abord trop choquée pour réagir, elle finit par enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou. L'odeur du sang et de la sueur ne la dérangeait pas. Au contraire, il lui sembla que cette odeur avait quelque chose de rassurant. Le boss était bien vivant. L'étreinte fut brève mais tendre. Ils se désenlacèrent puis Steve prit délicatement le menton de Kono entre ses doigts.

« Je n'ai jamais douté de toi, je voulais que tu le saches. »

« Pourquoi me le dire maintenant ? »

« Tu me crois ? »

Elle lui prit sa main et lui offrit un sourire indulgent.

« Je te crois parce que je sais que je peux compter sur toi, Steve. Nous pouvons _tous_ compter sur toi. »

La jeune femme aurait aimé lui avouer qu'elle le considérait comme l'un des meilleurs agents qu'elle avait connu jusque-là et qu'elle était heureuse de pouvoir travailler à ses côtés. Mais sans doute estimait-elle qu'il n'était pas encore temps pour de telles révélations. Elle se leva, le laissant seul à méditer sur ses dernières paroles. Steve la regarda disparaître derrière le cadran de la porte, puis il se rendit compte après un instant de réflexion du véritable sens des mots de sa partenaire. Il eut un sourire pour lui-même.


End file.
